Maelstrom
by RoranGothicus
Summary: A story where Naruto finds out about the kyuubi at a young age. What do you think he can do with the cooperation of a tailed beast and some outside help. Come and read a smarter and more serious naruto, Gore, action and adventures await. Come and see.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or any of it's associated content. What i do own are my own original characthers and the cliche quasi original plot.

Now that that's done with, here is the author's note:

**Well im taking a little break with Kamikaze. I've been working on it and i came to a part that's a real bitch to write, so im procrastinating a little. IM LAZY, SUE ME. To be honest I kinda got back into Naruto lately and i had this idea. It's gonna be slightly owerpowered Naruto, but he will work for his strength, I plan on giving him a ton of sick jutsu and if you think kamikaze has action then think again. :) although I must say it'll take a while to get to any killing**

A three year old child with blonde sun kissed hair and cerulean blue eyes was sitting on the marble floor, he was in a humongous room. Behind him was the way he entered this place and in front of him there was a great steel gate. The child was currently looking around the room with wide eyes. A few moments before he entered this room he was walking through a sewer with dripping pipes everywhere. Strangely, he wasn't wet at all. He shook his head, removing unimportant thoughts and focusing on the task at hand. Figuring out where he was.

He stood up slowly and started walking towards the cage. Just as he was about to reach out with his hand and touch one of the bars, a red shining light blinded him. He yelped and fell back on his behind. After a few moments he opened his eyes.

The whole room was basked in a soft red glow which was coming from inside the cage. The boy raised his head and noticed two extremely large eyes amidst the sea of red. Suddenly a hyena like laugh broke out and in front of the boy's eyes a large set of jagged teeth appeared apparently in a smiling position. The boy quickly stood up and ran away from the cage until he was near the exit. Then he turned around and took another look. The teeth were gone and the eyes changed to slits. The boy, Naruto was his name, took a deep breath and yelled across the hall.

"Hi red eyes."

The Beast's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Hello ningen." Said a deep rumbling voice.

Naruto sat down. His face scrunched up in a thinking position. All of a sudden he shot out.

"Hey! My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Kurama" Answered the beast while again grinning.

The child's face again scrunched up in concentration. "Where are we, what is this place? Do you know."

"This is my prison, we are inside your mind child." Answered the fox.

"Ahha." Hummed Naruto while scratching his head. "How did i get here?"

The foxes smile dissappeared again. "You must have fallen asleep and by chance appeared here."

The boy nodded vigorously, making his hair fly around. "Yeah i remember that, the moon was really bright so it was hard to get to sleep." He paused for a second looking at the floor. Slowly he raised his head and looked the beast right in it's eyes. "Kurama? Why do people hate me?"

The beast blinked. "They are blind and don't see you for what you are."

Naruto blinked dumbly. "But they can see alright, I've never seen them bump into something. And they see me fine or they couldn't glare at me and say mean things." Said the child slightly confused.

Kurama blinked, quickly remembering that he was talking to a three year old child.

"They hate you because the yondaime sealed the nine-tailed fox in you." Sometimes it was best to be blunt.

Naruto's eyes bulged out. He looked at the floor again. He stayed like that for about two minutes before speaking again. "Why did you attack the village and where did you come from?"

Kyuubi growled slightly making Naruto jump a bit. "When i attacked the village I was enraged at being forcefully ejected from my previous owner. It hurt like a bitch and I couldn't really think straight. And before I was sealed into you I was sealed into one Uzumaki Kushina." Finished Kurama.

Naruto quickly shot out. "Uzumaki?!"

The fox nodded. "Your mother."

Just as Naruto was about to ask more questions he saw a flash of white.

OoOooOoOoOooOoOoOOooO

Naruto sat up quickly, the memory of his mother and the fox still fresh in his mind.

He covered his eyes with his hands. Just like any other morning the light from outside his window blinded and woke him.

He thought for a bit about what he learned then he jumped off the bed and got dressed.

He lived alone. It was strange for a three year old but it was necessary. No orphanage or family wanted him. That made the child sad, but he got over it soon. Like all children he had a young mind which healed easily with right care. And the right care for Naruto was administered by his adopted grandfather Sarutobi Hiruzen. The current Hokage. The hokage frequently sent over ninja that were neutral to Naruto to make him meals and ocassionaly clean his apartment. The Hokage also visited frequently. And today was supposed to be one of his regular visits. He normaly appeared around ten in the morning so Naruto still had some time to prepare.

After brushing his teeth, he entered the kitchen and walked to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out a plate of rice balls. They were made by Neko-chan. Neko was a girl with purple hair and a cat mask. She was most often on Naruto's cooking duty. What Naruto didn't know was that Neko was part of the squad that shadowed Naruto 24/7 and kept him safe. Neko played with him sometimes. Yes, Neko was really cool in Naruto's mind.

Naruto put the plate on the table and walked back to the fridge. He pulled out a carton of orange juice and closed the fridge. Then he took a washed glass off the low counter and put it on the table. He sat down and started eating. When he was on his fourth rice ball the door bell rang.

Naruto jumped off the chair and ran to the door. He quickly opened it. "Hi gramps!"

The old wizened Hokage looked down at the boy. "Hello Naruto, fine morning is it not? May I come in?"

Naruto opened the door all the way and gestured the Hokage to enter. He closed the door and led the old man to the kitchen table where they both sat down. Naruto grabbed the last rice ball off the plate and started eating. Sarutobi watched him for a few moments before reaching inside his robe and removing a paper envelope. "This is your weekly allowance Naruto." He set the envelope on the table. Naruto swallowed. "Thanks Jiji!"

The Hokage smiled. "So how have you been Naruto?"

The child's face went blank and he looked down at the table. "I met Kyuubi."

That single short sentence made Sarutobi lose his cool. "You've met him." He took out his pipe. "I guess you found out quite a bit from that."

Naruto nodded. "He told me he was sealed inside me by the yondaime." Naruto slightly raised his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sarutobi sighed. "I was planning on telling you when you were older. Honestly you're just a child. I wanted you to have a bit of a childhood before finding out you have a demon inside you."

Naruto looked down. "Well that didn't work out all that good. Almost everyone hates me, I don't even have friends."

Sarutobi started filling up his pipe. "Naruto, I made a law and passed it by the council. The younger generation, the children do not know about Kyuubi. You'll be able to have friends."

Naruto disagreed. "Their parents tell the kids I'm bad. I heard them saying that I'm dangerous."

The Hokage finaly lit his pipe and inhaled. He slowly let out the smoke through his nostrils. "Maybe it will be different, when they learn to think for themselves."

Naruto slowly nodded, a sad expression on his face. "Maybe."

Naruto stayed silent for a few moments. "The fox told me about my mother."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "I see."

Naruto continued. "He told me her name was Uzumaki Kushina, did you know her?"

The third nodded wisely. "She was one of my best shinobi."

Naruto nodded. "Could you...could you tell me about her?"

Sarutobi smiled. "Sure Naruto." Sarutobi puffed on his pipe for a second before starting.

"She was born in Uzushiogakure, the hidden whirlpool village. It was a village much like ours, full of ninjas. She was born inside one particular clan. The Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki's were always know for their above average chakra amounts and longevity of life. A lot of them also practiced the obscure art of sealing."

At this Naruto looked at his stomach, then back at the Hokage.

The third continued. "Sadly they were all but erased with the fall of Uzushiogakure in the second great war. Only a few lived and they all scattered across the world. One of them was your mother. She came to Konoha before the war when she was just a child. She enrolled into the academy when she was old enough and became a ninja. Soon after she had the Kyuubi sealed into her. The Uzumaki's blood is special. It helps keep back the power of the bijuu, and that is why also the beast was sealed inside you."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, too engrossed in the story of his mother.

Sarutobi paused to take a toke of his pipe. He inhaled and then slowly exhaled.

"She became a ninja soon after the sealing. She was strong and her enemies gave her a name. The bloody hot habanero. She was a redhead and hotheaded at that. Soon after she went on a mission with her team and another newly promoted jounin. If not for the jounin they would have all died in an ambush. Later that jounin and her became good friends, then lovers and then they had you Naruto.

Naruto nodded then adopted a confused expression. "What was the jounin's name? I mean what was my father's name?"

Sarutobi adopted a serious look. "Naruto you must promise me not to tell anyone what i just tell you."

The child's eyes widened. "Why?"

The third looked away, then back at the tiny blonde. "Your father had enemies, and should word come out that you are his son I may have a hard time protecting you. To be honest I didnt plan on telling you until you were much much older, but I think it should be fine as long as you keep your word. Do you promise?"

Naruto nodded frantically.

Sarutobi nodded sagely to himself. "Good. Well i guess I should get to the point. Your father's name was Namikaze Minato. But you probably know him better under a different title. The fourth Hokage."

Naruto was shocked. The man who sealed Kurama inside him was his own father.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Jii-san. I want to be a shinobi like my parents."

The hokage nodded. "You will be enrolled into the academy when you're 8."

Naruto shook his head left and right. "I want to learn now!"

Sarutobi smiled. "Well if you promise to listen and learn like a good boy."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his chair. "I do, I do!"

The wizened old man laughed at the childish enthusiasm.

"I will visit you every week like normal and teach you how to be a shinobi from now on. I will also tell young Yugao to answer any question you might have. She might even teach you something if you ask nicely."

Naruto nodded and looked a bit apprehensive when Yugao was mentioned. "Who is this Yugao you're talking about."

The Hokage smiled. "Oh I think you know her very well. I think you call her Neko-chan.

At this Naruto smiled widely. "Neko-chan? I love Neko-chan, she likes to play with me and she makes great ramen!"

The third laughed loudly. "Good, then we have an agreement."

Naruto nodded enthused while the third stood up. "I have to go now Naruto, I'll try to come back soon. Oh and I'll send Neko-chan your way later."

Naruto looked a bit sad at the fact the old man was leaving, but he cheered up fast at the mention of his favourite cat anbu. "Ok gramps, have fun.

"You too Naruto." Said Sarutobi and left with one last wave.

Naruto closed the door.

**Well all i can say now is review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Hope you like this chapter. It's mostly me developing the story and characthers. Enjoy :)**

"You called for me sir." The cat anbu stood at attention.

The Sandaime looked up from his desk. "Ahh Yugao, I have something to talk to you about. Before we get to that, who is on guard duty at the moment?"

Yugao straightened. "Inu-taicho sir."

The hokage nodded. "Ahh Kakashi is it. Good, that's good. Well the reason I called you here today is I wanted to tell you that little Naruto expressed an interest in becoming a ninja."

Yugao tilted her head. "So you'll have him enrolled into the academy when he's old enough? Or is there something else?"

Hokage took out his pipe and started filling it with tobacco. "Yes that was my first idea, but he wishes to start training now and this is what I thought up." He paused while bringing the pipe to his mouth and liting it. He inhaled and exhaled making rings come out of his mouth.

Yugao stood. "Sir?

The hokage's eyes focused on the cat anbu. "Yes, yes. I have decided to have you teach him everything necessary. Of course I will help and I'll have the rest of your team help aswell."

Yugao continued looking at the Hokage, her body language conveying nothing. "I have had previous contact with the child, I cook for him and i played with him a few times."

The Hokage interrupted her. "Yes, and I heard from Naruto that he quite enjoyed those times."

Yugao continued. "What I am saying is that I'll gladly teach him what he needs to know. If you agree I'll start with some necessary skills like reading and some basic math before going in depth into the basis of shinobi training."

The third nodded. "I wholeheartedly agree. While you take care of that I will come weekly and teach him how to control chakra. Of course I expect you to help him with the workload and shall we say homework that i give him."

Yugao nodded. "Of course Hokage-sama."

The Hokage stood up and walked to the window. He puffed on his pipe while looking at the village.

"Good, tell Kakashi to come by later."

Yugao nodded although the Hokage's wasn't looking at her. "I will sir."

The Hokage continued looking out of the window. "Good, dismissed.

The cat anbu blurred out of sight. The Hokage kept smoking.

OooOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoooooO

A sole figure could be seen standing on the roof of an apartment building, he seemed to be deeply engrossed in a little orange book. Suddenly a small breeze shook his hair. He turned a page.

"What's the status?"

Neko stood at attention. "Taicho. I was tasked to teach Naruto how to read and write. And help him start his shinobi training. The Hokage says that from now on our team will take an active role in the child's life by teaching him."

Kakashi closed his book and put it in the pouch. "I see, I'll tell buta(boar) and tori(bird). Anything else?"

Yugao nodded. "The Hokage wishes to see you."

Inu dissappeared in a swirl of leaves. Yugao watched as a leaf fell to the floor then jumped off the building on the street below and walked across it to Naruto's apartment. She knocked.

A small voice yelled. "Coming!" and soon after the door opened. A small blonde child stood in the doorway, a grin gracing his face.

Naruto squealed "Neko-chan" He jumped into Yugao's hands and she picked him up. "Hello Naruto." She stepped inside the house and closed the door. She carried Naruto to the kitchen area and set him down on a stool. "So what do you want to eat?"

Naruto banged his hand on the table. "Ramen! I want ramen!"

Yugao smiled under her mask at the child's antics. "Alright Naruto, ramen it is. Miso good?"

Naruto smiled widely, "I love miso ramen!"

As Yugao cooked she hummed to herself until Naruto interrupted her.

"Hey Neko chan?" Yugao stopped cutting the vegetables. "Hmm?"

Naruto continued. "Your real name is Yugao right? The old man told me. Can I call you Yugao-chan?"

Yugao fully turned around to face Naruto. "I guess we haven't really introduced ourselves yet."

She extended a hand towards Naruto. Naruto took it. "My name is Uzuki Yugao. Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled while shaking her hand. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Yugao hummed. "Well I guess there's no need for this anymore." She reached up and took of her mask." Naruto stared. "Wow, you're really pretty."

The anbu grinned. "Charmer." Then she turned around and kept on making ramen.

OoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOo

After Naruto finished eating he went to take a nap. At that point Yugao left the house. She locked the door behind her then checked her surroundings. Finding what she was searching for she dissapeared in a burst of speed.

She reappeared next to a man wearing a bird mask. "Tori-senpai."

The man turned around. "Don't be so formal Yugao. Call me Hayate."

Yugao nodded. "Alright Hayate-senpai."

Hayate coughed. "So what do you need."

Neko straigthened her posture. "I just wanted to notify you that i'll be gone for about an hour. I need to buy some supplies to start teaching Naruto. Inu did tell you about this whole deal right?"

Tori nodded "Yeah Kakashi did say something about it. Us three talked and decided we'll go down and introduce ourselves to the kid tomorrow."

Yugao looked down at the street. "That's good. Well time to go." Just as she was about to leave she remembered something. "Speaking about tomorrow, are we still on for kenjutsu training tomorrow morning."

Hayate nodded. "Of course, make sure to bring your best."

The female anbu smiled under her mask. "Will do. See ya."

OOOOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOo

The tiny blonde kept walking trough the wet sewer like hallway. After some time passed he came to a door, he slowly opened it and entered. He was back.

Shining red light enveloped the child. "So you return human."

Naruto walked forward and stopped in the middle of the room. "Hai. I returned."

A single enormous eye opened behind the bars. "To what purpose."

Naruto looked down at the floor. After gathering his wits he looked up. "I want you to help me with my shinobi training."

The Kyuubi cackled. "Why would I do that. Why do you ask that from me."

Naruto shook and yelled. "Because I want to be strong! I want to show them all what I can do." He quietened down. "So they wont talk behind my back anymore and glare at me."

Kurama's eyes widened. "I understand you wanting to be strong, and I like that you want to be strong, but you shouldn't care about people that don't like you. That is something you need to change if you want me to teach you."

Naruto nodded slightly. "I want them to like me, and I'll make it happen, I know I will."

The fox laughed, his nine tails swishing behind him. "Alright, I'll teach you. It's better than rotting here in boredom."

Naruto pumped his tiny fist in the air. "Yay!"

The fox growled. "Silence!"

Naruto stilled, his eyes wide open.

Kurama grinned. "Good, you can listen. I will not be teaching you ninja techniques since I never had a need for them. What I will be teaching you is this. Demonic chakra control and history."

Naruto blinked, slightly confused. "History?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, history."

Naruto scrunched his face. "Why?"

Kurama closed his eyes and sighed. "Because I believe the past should not be rewritten and seeing that I am probably the oldest fucking entity still alive, you should listen to me when I tell you something.

Naruto made a strange face then looked at Kyuubi. "What does fuck mean?"

Kyubi palmed his face. "Here comes Kurama. The oldest, largest, living dictionary."

**There it is. Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Well if you feel like you have something to say there's a review button right there. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**New tiny chapter :D i mostly write chibi chapters.. you know when the inspiration hits me i take an hour or so and then it's gone. Well enjoy.!**

Naruto stirred, he laid in the bed for a few more minutes before opening his eyes. For some time he stared at the ceiling until the memories of what just transpired in his mindscape came to him. He smiled slightly.

Suddenly sounds came from his living room. He quickly stood up and went to check it out. Once he came in the living room he noticed that it was slightly changed. Now there was a small blackboard in front of the couch and there was also a small living room table in between those two.

Yugao looked up from the couch and greeted Naruto, He waved back.

Naruto stood still for a second then went to the couch and sat down next to Yugao. "What's all this?"

Yugao smiled with her maskless face. "It's time for you to start learning Naruto. I'm going to teach you how to read and write."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "But I want to learn ninja stuff, not this."

Yugao scolded him. "You can't learn that until you know this. I want you to listen carefully to all that I teach you. The faster you learn all this the sooner you'll be able to learn about shinobi."

Naruto stared. "So I need to learn this?"

The anbu nodded. The child's face turned determined. "Then let's start."

Yugao smiled and stood up. She went to the blackboard and wrote the letter A on it.

"Do you know what this means?" Naruto didn't know, so she explained. "This is the letter A. It is one of the letters of the alphabet."

Naruto nodded, showing understanding. Yugao let go of her chalk and took a notebook off of the table. She opened it to the first page and set it in front of Naruto.

"Now, Naruto. I want you to fill the page with letters A and after each one you write, say A out loud. Can you do that for me?"

Naruto looked at her face. "Do I really have to?"

Yugao looked menacing. "Yes, right now!" Then the anbu handed Naruto a pen.

Naruto started writting and spelling the letter. Uzuki Yugao smiled.

OoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoo

NEXT DAY

OoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOOO

Yugao rolled to the side, the blade meant for her barely missing her by an inch. She jumped up and took a stance with her katana. The leaf style that she was learning from Hayate had many offensive and defensive stances. The one she was currently in was almost completely defensive with only a small shot at a counterattack. Her sparring partner was simply overwhelming.

Hayate Gekkou once again jumped at Uzuki Yugao and tried an overhead blow. Yugao easily blocked it. "Not too bad Yugao." Said the man while quickly withdrawing his blade. "But that stance isn't going to defend you from this." Yugao's eyes narrowed. Before she could think on what to do the attacks came again.

Hayate started thrusting his sword at her in a piercing motion from every direction. She barely defended herself. From the front, from behind, from the left. The blows came quickly and she was starting to grow tired. She needed to do something. Hayate appeared in front of her for just a second. "Now!" She furiously thought and left her defensive stance and jumped at her attacker. She thrust her sword at his belly. It hit.

They stopped in front of eachother. Hayate looked down at his side, his jounin vest was torn. She just missed drawing blood.

"Good, we should stop for today. Nice thrust though, If I wasnt as fast as I am that would have torn my belly open and I'd be gone. But really, next time we're using wooden swords, or else this'll get too bloody."

Yugao nodded. "Alright, Hayate."

Hayate once again looked at the hole in his vest. "You've really improved, you may be ready for the dance of the crescent moon."

Yugao smiled. "You honor me, Tori-san."

Hayate looked annoyed. "No, no, no. We'll have none of that, I already told you to call me Hayate. Dont be so formal, we're comrades are we not."

Yugao grinned and nodded. "Hai Hayate. Well now I'm gonna go take a shower. See ya later."

Hayate grinned back. "Can I come shower with you."

The female's eyes widened, then she grinned again and winked. "Maybe some other time. See ya Hayate." She dissappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hayate kept grinning to himself. "Score."

oOooOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOoO

"And that is how the world was created." Kyuubi hummed.

Naruto nodded wide eyed.

Kyuubi grinned thinking. "I guess the ningen likes it."

He looked at the child. "Well I guess it's time for my favourite part of history. The story of the first shinobi and my father. Rikudo sennin(6 paths sage)."

Naruto nodded enthused. "Tell me, tell me!"

Kurama laughed. "Alright now child, listen carefully." He paused dramaticaly.

"Milleniums ago. The sage was born to a princess Kaguya. But Kaguya wasn't an ordinary princess, she was the one person who ate the forbidden fruit of the Kami's tree. This tree only appeared once in a millenium. This tree gave the princess the power now known as chakra. As the sage was her offspring he inherited the power of chakra. But the Kami's tree was angry, it wanted it's chakra back and went berserk. The tree turned into a powerfull demon. The ten tails or Juubi. The sage then grown up, managed to defeat and seal the beast inside himself thus becoming the first jinchuuriki, the same as you. From then on he was praised as god for his victory."

Naruto's mouth was hanging open while he listened. Kurama took a breather then started again.

"But the world at that time was in war and it was the sage that brought it to peace. He travelled across the land spreading his ideal and religion of chakra. His great deeds and desire to bring peace made him known as the saviour of the world. But not everything was good. The technique with which the sage sealed the juubi inside him wasn't all powerfull. It would fail and release the juubi if the sage died. So the sennin used his powers to split the beasts chakra into nine distinct pieces. The nine pieces later became the tailed beasts, with I being the most powerfull of them. The sage used his power of gravity control to seal the body of the demon inside a great ball of earth which later became the moon."

Kyuubi's ears perked up. "It's time for you to wake up child, it is morning."

Naruto stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your lesson Kurama-sensei."

The beast nodded and all went white for Naruto.

OooOOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Naruto opened his eyes, he looked to his bed stand and checked the time. The clock read nine thirty.

"Wow I slept in today." He smelled the air. "Something's cooking." He quickly jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. After he washed his face and brushed his teeth he went to the kitchen. It smelled good. He walked to the table and climbed in the chair. At the counter there was Jugao dressed in a pink apron.

"Good morning Yugao-chan." Greeted Naruto.

Yugao looked back. "Good morning sleepy head. You were really tired from yesterday's work huh." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I guess."

Yugao took a plate and put the food from the pan onto the plate, then she set it on the table. "Here, scrambled eggs. Dig in."

The blonde took his fork and started eating. "This is yummy."

Yugao laughed. "They're just eggs Naruto, if you really like it I'll teach you how to make them scrambled sometimes."

The kid kept eating. Yugao looked at the time. "After eating we're going to be learning again."

Naruto nodded. "Ok."

The female anbu's face adopted a thoughtfull expression. "Oh and later in the day some of my friends are coming, they'll also be your teachers so treat them well."

Naruto looked up from his food, his face slightly dirty from eating. "What will they be teaching me?" Yugao took a handkerchief and wiped Naruto's face. "Oh I'm sure they'll think of something.

**This is it for now. Hope you liked it...there was a short fighting scene, but it wasn't really special. Only swordfighting. Added some history in the kyuubi scene, im sure you enjoyed that. Well if you feel like it REVIEW i guess . :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And another chapter done. I admit it's going a bit slow, but It'll get a bit more fast paced soon. I'm currently making him learn some simple stuff, but we're getting to the good stuff. Well, now it's time for you to read. Enjoy!**

Yugao was in the kitchen making food for her team members arrival. Accompanying the sounds she made in the kitchen, were the sounds coming from the living room. Currently the small three year old was working hard. He was writing and spelling letters and was almost done with the alphabet.

Yugao opened the oven to see if the meat and potatoes were done. "Just five more minutes." She thought and closed the oven door. She removed her pink appron and set it on the counter, then she turned around and walked to the living room.

Naruto was spelling while writing. "Z, Z, Z, Z."

Yugao went to stand next to him and looked at the page thinking. "Ahh, he's almost done."

She walked to her bag and picked it up. After rummaging a bit she found what she was looking for. It was a children's book titled. "The brave ninja." She opened it.

What was nice about this book is that it was written in all uppercase letters which was currently perfect for Naruto since she didn't teach him lowercase yet. She walked to Naruto's bedroom and set it on the small bed stand.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She walked to the door while telling Naruto to finish his work. She opened the door.

There stood three men dressed in standard anbu attire, green jounin vests and each had his own anbu mask with a different animal motif.

Yugao greeted them. "Inu-taicho, Buta, Tori."

The three nodded while Yugao gestured for them to come inside. "Oh shit, the roast!" Exclaimed Yugao and almost instantaneously dissappeared. The three anbu blinked and followed Yugao.

Yugao took the roast and potatoes out of the oven and set it on the counter. "It's perfect" She turned around to see all her teammates already sitting at the table, their masks removed.

"Good, we're all here. I'll just call Naruto." She said before pausing then letting out a roar "NARUTO FOOD!" The three male anbu sweatdropped.

The little tyke came running in the kitchen yelling "Food, food, food." Naruto stopped abruptly when he saw the three men and shyly said hi. The three nodded back.

Yugao turned around and started setting the food on plates. "Sit down Naruto, the food'll be right up." Naruto climbed up on the chair and looked at the three anbu. Feeling slightly envigorated from the promise of food he introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Naruto, what's yours."

The silver haired masked man went first. "Hatake Kakashi"

The second was the blackhaired man with a leaf insignia hat. "Gekkou Hayate."

And the last went the spiky brown haired man with a nose ring. "Shinto Kei, to your service."

Naruto looked at Shinto Kei. His face scrunched up while he pointed at his nose. "What's that?"

The group laughed while Kei answered. "This is what they call a nose ring."

Naruto kept looking at it. "It looks cool, I want one!"

Yugao set the food on the table and glared at Shinto Kei. Kei's lips quirked up a bit.

She set the last plate in front of Naruto and growled. "You're never getting a nose ring."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But why!"

Yugao sat down. "Because I said so, listen to your nee-chan."

Naruto put his tongue out. "Blllll, you're not the boss of me."

The three male anbu laughed while Yugao looked to be fuming. "Be quiet and eat. And damn you Kei-sempai."

The group started eating, They gave lots of compliments to the chef and Yugao was positively glowing during the meal.

Naruto cleaned his plate before anyone else. "Seconds!"

Yugao stood up and went to load some more food on his plate when Naruto looked at the three anbu. "So what will you be teaching me?"

The three men shared looks before Kakashi answered. "First, we'll teach you how to find your chakra. The Hokage told me he'll teach you about chakra, but that first we have to teach you how to find it."

Naruto nodded. "How do I do that."

Kei answered. "To find it you need to meditate, so that's the first thing we'll teach you."

Naruto looked confused. "What does meditate mean."

It was Hayate's turn to speak. "It means sitting completely still without thinking any thoughts. It's easiest to do in complete silence."

Yugao set the once again full plate in front of Naruto. "You'll be doing that for two hours each day from now on."

Naruto looked at her. "Ehhhhhh! But that sounds so boring."

Yugao sat back down and took her fork in her right hand. "It's only until you know the feeling of chakra. Once you find it you can stop. Although I still meditate even these days. I find it that it keeps me calm."

Hayate spoke up. "I still do it aswell, it makes me feel more at peace." Yugao and Hayate shared a smile. Kei and Kakashi looked at them and then at eachother. Kei mouthed "Lovebirds." And Kakashi smiled under his mask. They received quick kicks under the table from Yugao. "I saw that."

OooOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOo

The three anbu left after teaching Naruto to meditate, they had him try for an hour but he had no luck in finding his chakra.

Naruto was curently in the living room, again doing his spelling and writing, but this time he had to write both the uppercase and lowercase letter. Yugao was supervising him.

"Naruto-chan, you can stop now, we'll continue tomorrow."

Naruto looked up. "Already, but there's still light outside."

Yugao nodded. "I have something special for you, let's go to your bedroom."

Naruto followed the female anbu to his bedroom. They sat down on his bed. Yugao took the children's book of the bed stand and gave it to the child.

"Here, try reading it."

Naruto looked at the title. "T-he b-bra-ve ninja" He looked at Yugao. "Did I read that right."

Yugao nodded, smiling. "Perfectly. Well, open it."

The blonde opened the book to it's first page. Yugao laid down next to him so that they could both read it. Naruto looked at the picture on the first page. It was a ninja dressed in red and black and he had a sword. He looked cool to Naruto.

Yugao urged him on. " Try reading it out loud, I'll help if you get caught."

And so the two read for an hour before Naruto fell asleep. The purple haired Yugao stood from the bed, took the book out of Naruto's hands and set it on the bed stand. She kneeled next to Naruto and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight Naruto." She put on her mask then she left the house locking the door behind her.

She checked the roof across the apartment building and saw Inu-taicho. She took a step and dissappeared and reappeared next to Kakashi.

"Status?"

The cat anbu looked around the street before answering. "I put him to sleep, he learns fast, he almost read the whole book that I brought him. He was getting faster at making out the words towards the end as well. How is it on your part?"

Kakashi turned towards her. "All is peaceful now, we had a situation earlier where a drunk tried to enter the premises, but Tori stopped him. They're getting more and more brazen lately. The anniversary is near."

Yugao frowned under her mask. "Good job, but you're right, it's better if we're all there next to him on the tenth. Just to be safe. We can make it a birthday party."

Inu nodded. "That's a good idea. Anyways you've been with Naruto all day, it's our turn now. Go have some sleep."

Yugao nodded tiredly. "Will do Taicho. Good night."

Kakashi nodded. "Good night." Yugao dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Well that's it for now. I introduced an Oc and added some characther development**

**hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I really want to know what you think about this :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter done, hope you enjoy it. Well I'll leave you to it.**

"The sages ultimate wish was to bring peace to the world, but he was too old and he realised he wouldn't be able to achieve his goal." Kurama looked at Naruto and continued.

"Knowing this he asked his two sons how they think peace could be achieved. The elder son, who inherited the sages eyes believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the sage's body, believed that love was the true key. On his deathbed, the sage chose his younger son as his successor. His older brother, overcome by bitterness and envy attacked the younger and began a war between them. Their feud continued on through their descendants. The Senju and Uchiha clan." At this point he stopped for a moment.

"Your Uzumaki clan is linked in blood with the Senju clan. You inherited their powerfull life force and physical energy. That is what allows you to house me."

Naruto nodded. "I see, thank you for the lesson Kurama sensei. I must go now. See ya."

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly closed them. The sun from the window was shining directly on his face. He stood from the bed with closed eyes and then walked to the window and turned on the blinds. Today was the day when the Hokage was coming to visit. Naruto remembered the past week. He learned how to read and write, he could do both now, albeit a bit slowly. Yugao said he'll need to practice writing for a few more days and of course read some books. And he found his chakra. Naruto was really proud of that. When he meditated he slowly started to sense this feeling. Like water was flowing through his body. He pushed at it and suddenly a blue chakra shroud appeared around his body. He felt a bit tired after that. But he was proud of the fact that his chakra supply was suppossed to be as large as a ten years old.

He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a pitcher of milk then he opened the cupboard and took out a bowl and a box of cereal. He made his food then sat down to eat and think a bit more. He put his spoon in his mouth. "Yugao-chan isn't coming till later today. She said she didn't want to disturb my meeting with the Hokage. Well, whatever. Jiji is coming soon guessing by the time." He finished his meal then went to the living room and sat down. He started writing his homework.

OoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoO

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the three ninja present in his office. "I presume Shinto Kei is on guard duty?"

Inu-taicho nodded. "Hai, Hokage sama."

The Hokage took a sip of his warm coffee. "Good, now I think it's time for your report."

Kakashi responded. "We have had a few cases of agressive intent towards the client, but the agressors were all stopped before anything could happen. We sent them to the head of the interogation department for questioning. Otherwise all was peaceful."

Hiruzen nodded, he looked satisfied. "Good." He turned to the female anbu. "What about Naruto, tell me of his progress."

Uzuki Yugao straightened. "Naruto is improving by leaps and bounds. He has already almost mastered reading and writing, He only needs to put in some more work and he'll master both. He has also found his chakra. His chakra supply is extremely large for a three year old. I presume it is like that because of Kyuubi."

Sarutobi looked troubled. "I did not plan on telling you this, but young Naruto has come in contact with the Kyuubi, he knows that the beast is sealed within him."

Yugao gasped. Kakashi and Hayate didn't show any reaction.

"Why are you telling us this." Asked Inu.

The third steepled his hands. "I believe that now that they communicate, the Kyuubi might try influencing the child. I want you to watch him carefully for any strange behaviour, which you are to immediately report to me."

A chorus of voices could be heard. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage stood up. "Good, now it's time for my weekly visit to little Naruto-kun." He looked at the three anbu. "Dismissed."

OooOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOo

A knock on the door could be heard. "That must be jiji." Thought Naruto.

He closed the wordbook he was working on and went to the door. He opened them and was graced by the wizened visage of the Sandaime Hokage.

The two grinned at eachother. Soon they were once again sitting in the kitchen.

Sarutobi reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here Naruto, the weekly stipend."

Naruto took the envelope. "Arigatou Jiji."

The adopted grandfather smiled. "Now, I want to ask you a few things before we start our lesson."

Naruto squirmed on his seat. "Shoot."

"How is it like having senseis teach you things?" He asked.

Naruto smiled. "It's lots of fun, I'm learning new things every day, It's hard work too."

Sarutobi's lips quirked up, "Oh? So what did you learn?"

Naruto jumped up in his seat. "I learned how to read and write, I even read my first book too. Oh and I learned how to find my chakra. Yugao-chan says that I'll be learning math from now on. She says she'll be teaching me numbers next."

Sarutobi smiled a grandfatherly smile. "That's good Naruto. And what about Kyuubi, did you talk to him after I left last week." This was what Sarutobi was really after.

Naruto looked at him and smiled even more widely than before. "Kurama-sensei is awesome."

Sarutobi was suddenly alarmed. "Kurama-sensei? What is he teaching you?"

Naruto looked at him. "History."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "History?"

Naruto nodded. "He's teaching me about the sage of the six paths and his life. Did you know i'm kinda related to him. Uzumaki's are supposed to be related to Senju."

The Hokage nodded. "I knew about that." He paused for a second. "Did the Kyuubi tell you anything else. For instance why is he teaching you?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "He says he's bored."

The Hokage had a queer look on his face. "Bored." He deadpanned.

The little tyke nodded vigorously. "Yeah, he says it's better than just sleeping. Oh and he says he'll teach me how to control demonic chakra. How cool is that."

The Hokage thought differently, to him it was very obvious that the fox had an ulterior motive. What that was, he couldn't guess.

"Naruto." The child looked at the old man.

The Hokage continued. "Be careful around Kyuubi, he may act friendly, but he is a demon still. You must not let him manipulate you."

Naruto's face showed confusion. "What does manipulate mean."

Sarutobi sighed. "To control you, to make you do what he wants without your knowledge."

Naruto understood. "I see, I will be careful. Ok Jiji?

Hiruzen nodded. "Just tell me if he says anything strange alright?"

Naruto agreed. "Ok."

Sarutobi looked at his watch. "Now I think it's time we start learning. Are you ready?"

The child was bouncing on his seat, and looked impatient. "Yeah, let's go already!"

The Hokage nodded, adopting a serious look.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Chakra is a mix between spiritual and physical energy, which are also known as mana and ki respectively. Once chakra is moulded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system which is a system of pipes across our body. These pipes have 361 chakra points, also called tenketsu. If one of them is damaged or closed chakra flows badly." He paused.

"Chakra can be used through various methods. From strenghtening your muscles to channeling it through handseals to create other more complex effects. Such as breathing fire or creating water from nothing."

Naruto's eyes widened at the last part. He looked excited."

The Hokage smiled slightly, then continued.

"There also exist elemental affinities. Some people are stronger in certain types of elements. They can use other elements aswell, but not as good as if they were their affinity. We shall check your affinity in one of our future meetings."

Naruto nodded.

The hokage continued. "There are five main elements and a myriad of other mixes. The five elements are fire, wind, lightning, earth and water."

Hokage stopped. "Those are the basics, now to actually start on more usefull things."

Naruto watched the Hokage as he took a book out of his pocket. It was a small one. The title read "basic chakra control".

The Hokage looked at Naruto. "I'm giving you this book, you are to learn the first two techniques before we see eachother again next week."

Naruto nodded and took the book. "Hai, sensei."

The elderly man smiled. "Good Naruto, very good." He stood up. "Well now I have to take my leave. Duty calls you know."

Naruto looked slightly saddened but perked up when Sarutobi put his hand atop his head. They walked to the door.

Sarutobi removed his hand from the child's head. "Be good my boy."

Naruto watched as the Hokage left his house. He closed the door behind him and looked at the book in his hand. The child went to his bedroom and laid himself on the bed then opened the book and started reading.

**Well we're finally moving on to ninja training, hope you enjoyed this chapter and like always i have to say this. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter out. Hope you enjoy it**

After reading the book's introduction Naruto came to the first exercise. He read what it was about

"The leaf concentration exercise. This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and then directing your chakra towards the leaf to make it stick to your forehead."

Naruto read some more indepth info about the exercise. Then he started thinking. "Where am I going to get a leaf. I'll ask Yugao-chan when she comes."

He set the book down and took another book off of the bed stand. It was a children's story book. Yugao told him to practice reading so he decided to read for a bit while he waited.

OooOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOo

Uzuki Yugao took the spare keys she had of Naruto's apartment and unlocked the door. She entered and closed the door behind her. "Naruto!" She called out.

"I'm here." Could be heard from the bedroom. Yugao smiled and went to the kitchen.

She called out. "You hungry?"

Naruto suddenly appeared behind her. "Not really, I had some cereal earlier."

The female anbu nodded. "Alright. So you ready to do some studying?"

Naruto climbed on a chair. "Actually, Yugao-chan. Jiji gave me a book on chakra control and I have to learn the first two techniques. And well, the first technique requires me to stick a leaf to my forehead. So could we go somewhere where I can find leaves?"

Yugao thought for a second. "Well if you'd like we could go to the park. You've been in the house too much the last week anyways."

Naruto smiled. "Yay, the park! Can we go now."

The female anbu put her mask on. "Sure. Lets go."

Yugao then picked Naruto up from the chair and carried him outside. She locked the door behind her and then went down the stairs to the street. She suddenly stopped and made some hand gestures letting her teammates know what's up. After she was done, she started walking towards the park while holding Naruto."

OooOoOoOoOOoOoOOOoOo

Inu watched Yugao's gestures. He turned to Buta. "We are to shadow Neko and Naruto and remove any threats. Buta nodded and gestured Tori the information. The masked swordsman nodded, showing that he understood. Inu-taicho looked at the slowly dissappearing pair. "Move out."

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Yugao walked through the street while carrying Naruto. The child was squirming in her hands and was trying to look in every direction at once. When the villagers noticed him their expressions became sour and they either glared or looked away. The child noticed these glares. For a few moments he kept watching the people and the streets and then he squeezed himself to Yugao.

Yugao looked at him holding on to her for dear life and thought. "Damn villagers, can't they see he's just a child." She lowered her head to Naruto's ear. "It's fine Naruto-kun, don't be scared. They're just stupid."

Naruto nodded in her breasts and whispered. "I know, but it still hurts."

Yugao's expression soured under her mask and from then on she looked at anyone that glared at the child. Her expressionless mask scared off the villagers. After a few more minutes of walking the streets parted and gave way to grass and trees. They arrived to the park.

Yugao set Naruto down. "We're here Naruto-chan. Let's find you some leaves.

They went to stand under some trees. Yugao gave Naruto a bag. "Here put the leaves in here. Naruto nodded and started picking up the fallen leaves with his tiny hands. He watched the children play and run around from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to join them, but he knew from experience that the children's parents were near and he would get hurt. If not physically then mentaly.

Yugao looked around the park, then turned to Naruto. "Naruto-chan, I'll be gone for just a second. I'm going to go say hi to someone.

Naruto nodded and kept picking up leaves. Yugao left.

OooOooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoO

Hello Itachi-san. Spoke the cat masked anbu.

The black haired Uchiha turned towards the anbu. His eyes widened slightly. "Yugao-senpai, what a surprise."

Yugao smiled under her mask. "How are you doing?"

Itachi's lips quirked up a little. "I'm fine, I'm here with my little brother. My mom wanted me to take him here. Why are you here?"

Yugao looked at the far away Naruto. "I'm here with little Uzumaki Naruto, Im kind of his caretaker."

Itachi looked in the direction she was facing and his eyes widened. "I see." He watched him for a second when he saw a black haired boy going towards the blonde. He smiled. "That's my brother, guess they're gonna be friends. Let's watch."

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoO

"Hey you, what are you doing?" Asked a black haired child.

Naruto looked up at the child and smiled. "I'm gathering leaves."

The Uchiha child looked confused. "Why?"

Naruto stood up and looked proud. "I'm learning how to be a ninja, I need the leaves for a chakra control exercise.

Sasuke smiled. "That's so cool, can you teach me the exercise, I want to be a ninja too."

Naruto nodded then gave a leaf to Sasuke. "We can try together."

Naruto explained the exercise to the Uchiha boy and then they sat down together and put leaves on their foreheads. They tried a few times, but had no luck until suddenly Naruto's leaf didn't fall down. Sasuke watched. "Wow, you did it." A second after the leaf fell.

Naruto cried. "Aww, and I thought I had it."

Sasuke nodded. "You almost did. Hey, what's your name. Mine's Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's extended hand for a second then took it. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke shook his hand smiling. "You're cool, let's be friends."

Naruto smiled the widest grin ever. "Sure."

At that moment Yugao and Itachi arrived. Itachi picked up Sasuke. "I heard that, I guess we could set up a play date or something."

Yugao smiled under her mask while she picked Naruto up. "Sure, that would be nice, wouldn't it Naruto."

Naruto smiled widely. "Yeah, we can train together."

Sasuke smiled aswell. "Yeah, Itachi-niisan, I want to train with Naruto."

Itachi nodded and looked at Yugao. Is saturday fine, let's say twelve'o clock."

Yugao nodded. "That should be fine. Well Naruto it's time to go. Do you have your leaves?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes I have them here. Bye Sasuke, bye Sasuke's niisan."

The two Uchiha's waved and then left.

Yugao looked down at the child. "Let's go."

OooOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOOOoOO

The Kyuubi just finished explaining the names and abilities of tailed beasts.

Naruto seemed to enjoy it. After a few moments of thinking the child spoke.

"Kurama-sensei, why do you teach me all these things?"

Kyuubi lifted his head. "So you will know what you're dealing with if you encounter a similar situation."

Naruto nodded. "I understand that, but what I meant is why do you teach me, is boredom your only reason?"

Kurama sighed. "Child, I want you to be strong. I don't know how to explain this, but in a way I feel connected to you. I haven't felt this feeling since I was with my father. You are very similar to him.

To be honest, kit. I want you to become the new sage."

Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT! Is that even possible?"

Kyuubi grinned, showing his teeth. "It is, if I know anything about Uzumaki is that you are seal masters. If there is anyone that could make a seal that could house all nine tailed beasts it is you. It's in your blood child."

Naruto looked excited. "Me, be like Rikudou sennin. Yes wooo."

Kurama growled. "Silence!"

Naruto stilled and looked sheepish. "Sorry."

The fox scratched his ear. "You will need to learn sealing, ask the Hokage for books about the subject. I myself know a bit about it aswell. Afterall I was sealed within two Uzumaki's which were both masters of the art."

Naruto nodded. "I'll do that Kurama-sensei. Bye for now.

**BAM! I just slapped your face with sasuke and the rikudou sennin :)))))**

**Now please review and tell me how much you love it. Or maybe how much i fucked up. Anyways REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter here. Hope you enjoy it.**

Naruto woke up with a start. "The new sage of the six paths. Wow."

He looked around in the darkness. Naruto was surprised, he normally didn't wake up so early. He checked the time. It was five in the morning. "Oh well, early bird gets the worm."

He stood up and turned on the light, then he sat down on the bed. He reached in the bag he put on the bed stand the earlier evening and took out a leaf. He put it on his forehead and focused his chakra on it. It stuck to his forehead for about four seconds then fell off.

"Fuck" He looked around if anyone heard him. When Kyuubi taught him the word he told him that his senseis wouldn't like it.

"Safe." He picked up the leaf and tried again, this time it took six seconds for it to fall off.

"Alright, the book says I have to hold it for atleast five minutes. Time to give it my best."

And so a few hours passed. Naruto became hungry so he stood up from the bed and went to the kitchen. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. While he ate he thought about the past training. "So my record now is two minutes and 32 seconds. Halfway done." He smiled with his spoon still in his mouth. After he ate he looked at the kitchen clock.

"Almost eight. Yugao-chan will be here soon. Well, time for some more training."

He went back to his room and took another leaf and set it on his forehead. He was so into his training he didn't hear the door being unlocked. Yugao's maskless head peaked into the bedroom. "Naruto?"

The child lost his concentration and the leaf fell off of his head. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck."

Then he noticed Yugao. Yugao looked pale, then her face turned to shock and then finaly, to anger.

"NARUTO! Who taught you that word!"

Naruto's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!"

Yugao was livid. "It was Kei wasn't it. When I see him I'm going to tear him a new one. Teaching three year olds how to cuss. Oh he's getting it."

Naruto stood up. "No it wasn't Kei-sensei!"

Yugao calmed down a bit. "Then who?"

Naruto looked down at the ground, scared of Yugao's reaction to his next words.

"It was Kyuubi."

Yugao's face became ashen. "You talk with the fox?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he's my friend."

Yugao's eyes widened and a myriad of emotions went across her face.

"Does the Hokage know of this."

Naruto looked at her. "He's okay with it, he just told me to be careful."

Yugao palmed her face. "Trust Naruto to make friends with a five story tall demon fox."

She started laughing. Naruto watched her for a second then joined her in laughing. She watched him for a while then she reached out to him. Naruto looked at her extended hands for a second then jumped in them. They stayed like that for a while, just holding eachother with Yugao petting his hair.

"I love you Nee-chan."

Yugao's smile widened. "I love you too Naruto-chan."

Then she started tickling him. "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

Naruto started screaming and laughing at the same time. "No! No, stop, ahahahahha."

It went on for a few more seconds and then Yugao stopped.

"I brought you a little something Naruto-chan."

Naruto looked up, tears of laughter still in his eyes. "Really? What?"

Yugao reached in her bag and brought out a book. "A new book for us to read. Wanna read it now?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yeah."

They both laid down on the bed then opened the book. Naruto started reading outloud. "There was a land called Erebor, and in this land elves lived."

OOOOOOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoO

It was evening. Neko, Inu and Buta were in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, the fox seems to be teaching Naruto bad words." Spoke Yugao.

Sarutobi laughed. "That is not what I was expecting. I have heard from Naruto that the beast is teaching him history and giving him knowledge about the world."

Shinto Kei spoke up. "Is it ok for us to let Naruto continue his conversations with the demon."

The Hokage took a toke of his pipe. He blew the smoke towards the anbu."Of course we shouldn't encourage this behaviour, but I do not know how we could stop it. From what I have discerned from Naruto's behaviour is that he quite likes the Kyuubi. I do not know what the Kyuubi's intentions are. But I have instructed Naruto to be careful around the beast. I think he will follow my advice. It is in my opinion the most I could have done apart from trying to seal the beast even further. And I would rather not tamper with the fourth's seal."

Yugao looked down, in deep thought. "I guess that's it for this topic." She looked at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. Naruto has completed the first chakra control exercise you gave him."

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled. "Good, very good. He is improving at a fast rate. I might even call him a prodigy."

Yugao smiled under her mask at Sarutobi's praise of her ward. "There is also something else. Naruto has expressed an interest in the art of sealing. He told me that he knows his parents practiced this art and he want's to learn it aswell."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "This might be the Kyuubi's work" He thought.

"I think Naruto is a bit young to start learning the sealing arts. Any mistake could cost him a hand if not his life. Seals are rather volatile if made wrong. But I believe he can start learning calligraphy, drawing symbols and the like would be a good introduction to sealing. Start him on that. When he learns calligraphy to a master level I shall teach him seals myself or I could employ my student for this task."

Kakashi spoke up. "You mean Jiraiya-sama."

The Hokage nodded. "Indeed I do. Yes it is decided. If the child learns calligraphy to a master level I shall bring Jiraiya back to Konoha. He is the child's godfather after all."

Neko's voice took a dangerous tone. "He is his godfather? And he isn't here to take care of him?

Sarutobi looked up. "Unfortunately, Jiraiya's duties to Konoha come first as long as he is a shinobi of this village. His spy network is necessary for the safety of this country. And he can't take care of a child on the road."

Yugao calmed down a little. "Is there anything else Hokage-sama?

Sarutobi watched the three anbu. "There is the matter of Naruto's birthday. As you know every year people get drunk on the holiday and their feelings overwhelm them. You shall need to be especially careful."

Kei spoke up. "For this year we have decided to make a birthday party for young Naruto. We will have it at Neko-san's house, so he will be safe. Of course you are invited."

The Hokage smiled. "I see you have thought this through. Good work. I shall come to the party.

Alright I think we have talked about everything. If there's nothing else?"

Kakashi straightened. "There is nothing Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded and started ruffling the papers that were on the desk. "Dismissed."

**Well there it is. Hope you liked it. It was mostly characther development and preparation for his future training. I'll be making some relevant time skips in a chapter in the future. Now it's time for you to REVIEW. Really it only takes a second and gives me the energy to pump out more chapters in the future. :) Cya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go people, new chapter :))) this story is now after a week up to 11 followers. 5 reviews and a few more favorites :) I call it a sucess. Enjoy**

Naruto drew an almost perfect circle. He scowled at it. "Not good enough."

The child was learning how to draw perfect lines and geometrical bodies. His sensei Kakashi showed him how to do a few of the symbols then left him alone with a book on geometry and another one on calligraphy. "This is a real bitch." Thought Naruto, using a new word he learned from Kyuubi. He kept on drawing hoping that sometime in the future he would be able to do all this perfectly, making him be a lot closer to his goal, his dream.

What bothered him was the laughter and voices coming from the kitchen. Two of his senseis. Kakashi and Yugao were drinking coffee. He stood up, slightly mad. He went to the kitchen. When he entered he saw the two happily chatting about something drinking coffee.

Yugao noticed him. "What's up Naruto."

Naruto scowled at the two. "I can't work like this, you two are too loud."

Kakashi smiled under his face mask. "Oh is little Naruto-chan mad?"

Yugao laughed and Naruto became even more angry. Kakashi noticed this. "It's okay Naruto, I was just leaving." He turned to Yugao. "Thanks for the coffee Yugao." Yugao nodded.

When Kakashi was at the door he put his dog mask on and turned to Naruto. "I'll come back tomorrow and show you some more symbols. Make sure you practice until your hands fall off."

Naruto, a bit calmer now, replied. "Hai Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Good, cya."

oOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOooo

"Naruto it's almost twelve! We're meeting your friend in the park soon." Said Yugao.

Naruto looked up from his drawings. "Oh that's today. Let's go then."

Yugao took a small jacket from the closet and brought it to Naruto. She told him to stick his hands out and then she put it on him. "It's cold outside today, it's october fifth today."

Yugao picked Naruto up, then left the house. She signaled her anbu team to follow.

Once again while she carried Naruto, people started glaring at her and hew ward. But this time she was surprised to see that Naruto glared back.

Naruto just glared at an elderly woman, making her face appear shocked and scared. "Suits you right for glaring at Yugao-chan. I'll show you all, I'll be the strongest person alive, and then you'll have to accept me."

And so they came to the park. Anyone was able to see it was autumn. Trees colored bright by the autumn leaves. The grass dark green. But still, even though it was becoming cold outside, numerous children were playing all kinds of games. Yugao set Naruto down and looked around. Finding her target she gestured Naruto in the right direction. Naruto looked and saw Sasuke and his brother. There was also another child near them. A little girl that appeared to be around his age with short black hair. Naruto and Yugao went to them.

Naruto raised his hand and waved. "Hi!"

Sasuke noticed him. "Hey Naruto!"

The little girl looked a bit shy, but still waved at the two.

Naruto went to stand next to the girl and put his hand out. "Hi I'm Naruto, what's your name."

The girl looked at his hand and while shyly smiling took it. "Uchiha Kou.

Sasuke spoke up. "She's my cousin, I taught her the leaf concentration exercise. She wants to be a ninja too."

Naruto nodded. "That's cool. Can you both do the exercise now?"

The two Uchiha's nodded. Naruto smiled. "Cool, I can show you the next step then." he picked up a leaf of the floor and put it in his hand. Then he concentrated his chakra on it, forming some kind of sticky mass of chakra and making the leaf hover a few inches above his hand.

"Wow" said the Uchiha duo. Sasuke put his hand between the leaf and Naruto's hand. The leaf kept floating. "It's in the air like magic."

Naruto nodded. "You two try too. The boy and girl each picked up a leaf of the floor and tried it.

It didn't work. Naruto started explaining. He told them the theory behind the exercise that he remembered from the book. When he finished explaining he paused then spoke up again. "Basically you push out the chakra from your hand and try to keep it outside your body, making the leaf stand on it. He simplified.

The two Uchiha nodded and tried it. Kou was the first to make progress. "Her leaf skyrocketed out of her hand and into the air. Naruto watched. "That happens if you use too much chakra." Then he looked at Sasuke's hand. "And if you use too little, nothing happens."

Suddenly Sasuke added some more chakra and his leaf lifted itself for about an inch. "Yatta I did it."

Naruto and Kou watched as the leaf was suddenly thrown out of Sasuke's hand.

Naruto spoke up. "It took me three days to be able to keep it on my hand for five minutes. That's how long you need to keep it on before it's mastered."

Kou and Sasuke nodded.

Itachi and Yugao came next to them. Itachi looked at them smiling. "Enough of this. You're kids, you're supposed to run around. Now, go and play tag. Sasuke's IT."

Kou and Naruto looked at eachother, then at Sasuke before finaly starting to run.

Sasuke yelled. "Get back here!" And went after them.

Yugao smiled softly. "Good work, I can barely get Naruto to do anything else besides studying. He's a kid, he needs to play a bit."

Itachi turned towards her. "Yeah, Sasuke's the same."

Yugao thought for a second. "Hey, Naruto's birthday is coming up and we're having a party at my place. If you have time you can come and bring the kids along."

Itachi looked deep in thought. "On the tenth, I think I'm free then. Sure, I'll bring the kids. Where's your house again?"

OoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoO

Naruto had a happy grin on his face. "Jiji, I did it. I mastered the two exercises."

The Hokage smiled back. "That's good Naruto. You can start on the next one now."

Naruto groaned. "Can't I learn a jutsu now."

Sarutobi disagreed. "Not yet, your chakra control needs to be better, tell you what. If you complete the first five exercises in the book in the next two weeks, I'll teach you a jutsu."

Naruto jumped in his seat. "Really, that's awesome."

The Hokage laughed. "Yep, now tell me Naruto." He paused. "What have you been talking with the Kyuubi lately."

Naruto kept smiling. "It's been great, he has been teaching me all about the Rikudou sennin and the bijuu. It's all really interesting."

Sarutobi nodded satisfied. "that's good, well then, let's start learning alright."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

Hiruzen took a sip of the coffee Yugao made. "Today we will be talking about the Chakra pathway system." He looked at Naruto then continued. "The chakra pathway system is the term for the channels within the body that transfer and channel chakra. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. The chakra pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with ever single living cell and passes through every organ."

OoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOo

Quite a few people were standing in the living room of one Uzuki Yugao. They were her team, the Hokage and the Uchiha trio.

Sasuke whined. "When is Naruto coming, I want to eat cake."

Kakashi, now without the anbu mask replied. "They should be here in a moment. Yugao is bringing Naruto. And remember this is supposed to be a surprise party."

Kei spoke up from the window. "They're almost here. Ok lights out."

oOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoO

Yugao just landed on her doorstep with Naruto in her hands.

She unlocked the door and opened it. Everything was dark. They entered. Suddenly the lights were turned on and people came out of their hiding places yelling. "Surprise!"

Yugao put Naruto on the floor. "Happy birthday Naruto-chan."

Naruto looked amazed, on his face he had the widest grin ever.

Everyone congratulated him. After they calmed down everyone sat behind the long table and started eating. They chatted happily with eachother. Then came the time for the cake. Yugao brought it and set it in front of Naruto. It had four candles on it.

Kakashi smiled. "Blow them out Naruto."

Gekkou Hayate looked at the cake, licking his lips. "Make sure to wish for something tyke."

Naruto took a deep breath of air and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

Itachi looked at Naruto. "What did you wish for?"

Naruto smiled at him widely. "To be as strong as the Rikudou sennin."

Everyone laughed. Kei spoke up. "Good wish."

Kou and Sasuke started cheering. "Cake, cake, cake."

Naruto joined them. "Cake, cake, cake."

Once everyone got their cake it became even more rowdy.

Yugao stood up. "Now I think it's time for presents."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Presents?"

**Well this is it for the chapter, some more character development, and I also added a new uchiha :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
